Project E45
by midnightstress
Summary: Project E45 isn't a what. It's a who. A 15 year old girl escapes from a lab she has been trapped in her whole life. She esacpes with a lab assistant who is also her friend. The two together will help each other to find their way through life with fake Identities. Please Review. Would like some criticism and feedback. Dislaimer: I do not own any H2o characters!
1. The Girl

The New Arrival.

chapter 1. Project E45.

As far as I'm concerned everyone's special. I mean, what's makes me different from everyone else? Well I can't answer that question because I have never met anyone outside of the laboratory. I have friends that are assistants, if you could call a 10 second conversation while poking a sharp needle through my skin friendly chatter, yes, I have plenty of friends. But there is one assistant who seems to treat me differently. Friendlier. Her names Clarissa Perkins. We have many long talks after lights out, about life outside the lab. About the sea, the real life sea, not the chlorine infested pool we have down here. We talk about many things involving water. I love the water. I guess that's what's special about me. I have read in many text books the average a person can hold there breath for is 30 seconds. I on the other hand can hold my breath for 2 hours. Approximately. I'm not bragging or anything! Not at all! I wish for anything to be a normal kid. Someone with a family like on Television. I have pictured up my own special family in my head. I even have a drawing of them. I would have a mother and father. They would both be adventurers and travel the world. Id have 2 brothers and a younger sister. The eldest called Max, then the youngest brother called Tom. My sister, Dalia. And then there's me. Project E45. I haven't thought of a name for me yet. I have always been called Project E45. I have always liked the name Saskia but I'm not quite sure that would work.

BLEEP! BLEEP! Wait what? BLEEP! BLEEP! Great. Time to get to work. I rise up from my bed, well it's a mattress but I have never had a proper bed. I gently rap my white robe around my soar bruised body and went over to the sink in the far corner of my cell. I gently, but thoroughly wash my face and hands, then sat on the chair beside me. I sit there thinking for a moment. What if I had the chance to get out of this place? But my thoughts was soon over when a man opened my locked cell door.

"Come on. Get moving"

The assistant grabs my arm rather tightly.

"Let go. I know the way" I snap at him quite sharply. But I was only repaid with a deathly glare from the assistant who I believed was called peter. I slipped away from his grip and walked towards the lab pool where I had my morning day swimming tests. I didn't mind this as much as the other test. This would probably be the best test in the whole lab. I don't really have to do anything. I just swim around the pool and see how long I can hold my breath for. After about an hour of being underwater I would surface and the assistants would check my blood pressure, temperature etc. The doctors would then take the results and study them while I swim for an extra 2 hours underwater. It wasn't exactly a torture session. I had them later on in the day.

As soon as I reached the lab pool I grabbed my swimming bag from the hook outside and went into the shower room. As I took my white robe off I carefully avoided all my scrapes and bruises. I took my swimming towel, swimming outfit and hairbrush out of my swimming bag and laid them out on the floor. I then carefully took of my nighty and placed it neatly beside my feet. Then I stopped. For the first time I have noticed my body. It has changed. Instead of my skinny ribs sticking out of my side, I had curves. I had hair down in between my legs and my chest has gotten bigger. I look at my arms and notice the scars covering them from where needles have stabbed me and a scalpel has sliced me. My legs were covered in bruises and my arms were so bony. I had extra long hair from my head to my hips. With wavy curls rippling as it went down. The colour of my hair was mousy brown and my eyes were bright green. Where did I inherit theses genes. Whom did I inherit these genes from?

"Hurry up in there will you" shouted an assistant along side three bangs on the door.

"Alright, alright I'm coming." I say as I struggle to squeeze into my swimming outfit. I quickly hurry out of the little shower room and shove my hair up with my elastic band. Once again the lab assistant, Peter, grabbed my arm and guided me toward the swimming pool.

"You know I do know where I'm going, I have lived here for 15 years!" But the assistant didn't pay any attention to me. In seconds I was forced to face the pool.

"Jump in" A doctor said. Or should I say THE doctor since all the other doctors seem to be afraid of her. But as always, I did as I was told. I held my breath as the water engulfed my body. I just let myself sink for a minute. I let my thoughts run wild. I didn't realise how long I had been under when I felt a hand drag me upwards. As I surfaced I didn't even take a breath I didn't need to. I had plenty of air left in me. "What do you think your playing at!" Shouted the doctor as she lifted a hand and slapped me across the face. My face cringed a bit, but it didn't really bother me.

"I was relaxing" I snapped back.

"No, you were deliberately trying to get me pissed off." Her eyes were roaring with anger. "Do that again and Ill make sure your punishment is worth it!". I rolled my eyes. Nothing could be worse than having to put up with her for the rest of my life. "Now give me 10 laps of the pool, and no slacking or I'll give you more than a slap next time" I ducked under the water and started swimming.

 _ **A/N Please review. I would like some criticism! And I hoped you enjoyed it.**_


	2. The Alarm

Chapter 2 THE ALARM.

After doing over 50 laps off the pool the doctor tells me to surface. "Get out"

"Doctor Ainslie" The doctor turned sharply around and snapped

"WHAT!? Cant you see I'm busy here" It was clear the assistant was shaking in his bones.

"Someone's here to see you, she claims to be your sister… a Mrs Vera?" The doctors face lit up in regonisation, then suddenly dropped back into a scowl.

"Okay thank you peter, let her in"

As The doctor goes around the corner to talk to her sister, I duck back under the water and start to swim a bit more. I didn't want to get out. No mater what the doctor could do to me, I didn't care, I didn't want to get out.

About half an hour later I resurfaced only to see everyone gone. I was so confused? They wouldn't just leave me here would they? I lifted myself out of the pool and went over to the far side where the shower room was. Went inside, dried myself off and got changed into my nighty. As I carefully looked around I wondered. Is this my chance to escape? I have tried to escape before but it didn't end too well. An assistant caught me. My punishment was to be beaten with a plank of wood. I don't remember it too well since I was only 7, however, I haven't tried to escape since. But this seemed too easy. They wouldn't just leave in the middle of an experiment with no one guarding me. I was stumped. I had no idea what was going on. And for the first time I was… frightened? I never get scared. Not anymore anyway. I guess the lab did me a favour, it toughened me up as the years went by.

I bet this whole thing is a test. To see if I would escape again. Its probably an excuse to beat the shit out of me. Okay, if that's how they want to play it. Fine. I will just beat them at their own game. I went over to the equipment left behind by the doctor and took some tests for them. Then I jumped back into the pool (with my nighty on) and do 10 laps. I couldn't help but smirk. I bet they thought I was going to run. Well they got it wrong. I thought I would "help" them with an experiment so they "think" they could trust me. So when the times right I will REALLY escape and get out of this shit hole. After the 10 laps I climbed back out the water, my nighty drenched with chlorine water, and took some more tests. But still no one came. The whole pool was silent. Even with my super enhanced hearing I couldn't even here anyone breathing. This really got me confused.

BANG! What was that? BRIN...BRING, BRING, BRING, BRING! That's the fire alarm! We haven't had one of those since CELL 5 flooded and blasted all the equipment. Does this mean it isn't a test, and I just did all this for nothing?

"PROJECT E45, get out of the pool now there's a fire" Peter the assistant shouted.

"What?"

"Just get out the bloody pool and come with me before you get burnt!"

"But its safe in here, I'm IN water" How dumb can he get?

"GET OUT OF THE POOL!" He said as he got his tazer out as if to electrocute me. I did I was told after some convincing. I didn't bother put a towel around me I just followed him. He took me along a corridor I've never seen before. We turned a right. Then a left and walked past several doors that could've lead anywhere. Finally we came to a holt with dozens of lab assistants and doctors all gathered in an enclosed space. Everyone seemed to be looking eagerly at this one door. I glanced over to it. It had big bold writing on it but I couldn't see it clearly enough to read it. I turned around to see where Peter went but I couldn't see him. Instead I saw someone else. Clarissa!

"Doctor Perkins" I say seriously as I walk towards Clarissa. No one can know that's she's nice to me or even acknowledges me. Otherwise she could lose her job. I see Clarissa turn her head. Her face then lights up.

"E45! Where should you be?" Clarissa's face was stern but she still had her gentle kind eyes.

"I don't know. Suddenly the fire alarm went of and an assistant lead me here but he's disappeared. Could you show me where to go?" Me and Clarissa had our own special way of knowing what each other were talking about without hearing them say the exact words.

"Yes, well I suppose I will have too" Clarissa gave a slight smile. She then turned her head towards a doctor. "Sorry to disturb you sir but I am just going to escort PROJECT E45 towards the bunker" The doctor nodded. Clarissa scurried me away in the opposite direction. As soon as we were out of sight of everyone she turned to me. Before I knew it she gave me a great big hug. "Hello E." Clarissa called me that for short.

"Clarissa, I've missed you. Where have you been?"

"I'm so sorry E, the doctor I work for got me busy with a whole load of paperwork." She said glumly. "You know I would of come see you if I could."

"I know" I say. Suddenly something hit me about what Clarissa had said to the doctor. Something like there being a bunker? "Where's this bunker?" Clarissa's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Under the lab why?"

"I have an idea…."

 _ **A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**_


	3. The Idea

Chapter 3. THE IDEA

I grabbed Clarissa by the arm and dragged her towards the fire exit.

"This is our escape." I state rather proudly. Though Clarissa didn't have a clue what I was on about. "When everyone's down in he bunker, we will escape through here!"

"E! We can't! Do you remember last time you tried to escape. They caught you!"

"Yeah, But this time it will be different. There will be no one around to catch us" A grin grew wildly across my face. But Clarissa's face unsure. "Don't worry, everything will be fine" I don't really think my reassuring words reassured her.

"If we get caught E I will get fire. You will get a good spanking and we will never see each other again. I'm not sure I want to take that risk-"

"What are you two doing here?" A rather grumpy doctor Ainslie says, appearing from no where.

"Well... ummm... I was just escorting Project E45 here to the bunker." Clarissa replied.

"You better be quick then because we are about to set the sprinklers off to put out the fire." Doctor Ainslie said very firmly. "This place will be flooded pretty soon." Clarissa and I exchanged glances. Flooded? How were we suppose to get out now? I guess I could easily get out but I don't think Clarissa can swim. Never mind hold her breath for over 4 minutes. Clarissa grabbed my shoulders and shoved me in the direction of the bunker. Finally we were out of doctor Ainslie's site and were able to talk freely.

"I guess the plan wont work after all E" Clarissa's grin grew wildly as if she was somehow pleased. How can she be pleased? This was our chance to get out of here!

"Don't you want to get out of here?" Would she really back out on me now?

"Of course I do E. But this is my job." Clarissa says sadly. "And what if we did get out of here. The whole government would be searching for us. We would have to change our identity!" Okay so i didn't think that one threw.

"We will figure that out when we come to it. Right now lets find a way to get out of here." I pause for a moment then carry on my sentence. "Please Clarissa, This might be my only chance of living a normal life, like the kids on tv!" I give her my puppy eyes. Of course she couldn't resist them.

"Alright! Okay. But we will have to be subtle planning this out-" Clarissa was cut off by the sound of the alarm going off.

"Now's our chance Clarissa! Just wait until everyone has gone" I was so sure this was going to work. But Clarissa's face said otherwise.

"There's only one minor problem E" Clarissa echoed sternly.

"And what's that?"

"The Flood! How am I supposed to get past that!" Clarissa pointed out. I didn't think of this.

"How long can you hold your breathe for?" Clarissa didn't seem sure.

"I guess 2 minutes. I did some training back at the Caribbean-"

"That should be long enough!" I ran of in the other direction.

All Clarissa could get out of that was "wha-"

 _ **A/N Please Review! Hope you enjoy!**_


	4. The Escape

**Chapter 4** : The Escape

As I ran down the deserted corridor I came across a room that looked as if it hadn't been opened for a while. I slowed myself down and came to a halt. I peered around the corner of the door. The room was empty. I walk in and I find myself in a room surrounded with scuba equipment. I hit the jackpot! This is exactly what Clarissa and I need to escape. Now let's see. What we need, well what Clarissa needs, is a snorkel. That will do wont it? I grab a snorkel and a pair of flippers and run out of the room. I head back the way I came and find Clarissa standing anxiously in the corridor. "Right, I have got the equipment, are you ready?" I say confidently.

"E, what exactly is it that we're doing?" Clarissa asks wearily. "What on earth do I need a snorkel and flippers for?"

"To swim of course!" I sigh. "We're going to escape Clarissa. And this time we won't get caught. The plan is to wait until the corridor, the fire exit is in, floods. Then the door will break from all the pressure the water will hit it with." I catch my breath. "We will swim up to the surface of the lab and break free!"

"E! Were in the middle of the ocean! What do you suppose we will do then?"

I think for a moment. "Isn't there a boat or something that we could use? We can't be that far from land. We will pad-"

"I don't think there is. But there is a helicopter…"

"YES! Do you know how to fly?"

"Yeah, but there will be guards surrounding it. How are we supposed to get passed them?" Clarissa did have a point. But I've got something they haven't got. Abilities.

"Don't worry about them, I will sort them out" My smile grew rapidly.

Something suddenly slaps my skin. Water? I look up and see the sprinklers starting to turn on. Finally. "Clarissa, put on the snorkel and flippers. This is it." The water rose rapidly from the floor. Soon the water was up to both our wastes. About ten minutes later Clarissa and I were treading the water with our hands. The water started to boost the fire exit open and sure enough the fire exit gave way. We rushed through the door, Clarissa following behind me. I usher my hand and pointed upwards. Clarissa got the hint. We started swimming up. Clarissa gasped for air.

"That was longer than two minutes" Clarissa panted.

"Oh shush, you made it didn't you!" I snapped. She rolled her eyes, expecting me to care. "Now where's the helicopter?"

"Over that way, but remember the guards. They are really dangerous." She warned. I nod my head and climb up the flooded stairs. As I stepped for the first time in daylight I shut my eyes instantly. The sun was brighter than I anticipated. A shooting pain shot through my head. And I collapse to the floor. "E! What's wrong? E?"

"E, are you okay?" I open my eyes cautiously and take in my surroundings. Clarissa was staring at me, eyes wide open. "Can you hear me E?" I nod.

"What happened?" I say.

"I don't know E. I think it might have something to do with the light." I looked at her confused. "You have never been outside before now; you're not used to the sunlight."

"Oh, well I'm fine now" I stand up and tumble backwards. "I think…"

"Well what do we do now? We are outside. We have made it this far so we have to keep moving!" Clarissa panicked.

"Where is the helicopter?" Clarissa pointed towards the rear of the pontoon. I stood up, stumbling a bit.

"Be careful" I smile back at Clarissa when she says this. I walk slowly away from Clarissa towards to back of the pontoon. The guards are instantly noticeable carrying heavy weapons. I duck down as soon as I see them, but they haven't noticed me yet. I raise my hand and discretely lift the lid of a garbage bin. I push my arm forward and the garbage lid goes flying towards the nearest standing guard, and knocks him out. The two other guards hear the noise and rush towards their musketeer. My heart beat had risen. I quickly scan around the area for something else but nothing! What I did next was beyond stupid. In fact, it was utterly crazy.

My heart started racing. What was I doing? I charged towards the guards like a bull. Jumped in the air and belly flopped the nearest guard. The other guard stared, confused, then he snapped into reality and grabbed me by the arm. I swung my fist at him but I missed. How could I have possibly missed? I was two inches away from him. He noticed this and instantly saw me as week. He lifted his fist up and aimed ready to punch but something hit him on the back of his head. A stone? Where did the stone come from?

"E! Hurry!" Clarissa screamed from the helicopter. She must off sneaked past the guards. I started to run towards it but the guard grabbed leg and tripped me up. I landed face first on the ground. I kicked him in the head with my other leg and started running toward the helicopter again. I reached the door and climbed in. "Put that headset on" Clarissa said. She pressed a load of buttons. And we were off.

 _ **A/N Sorry I have not updated in a long time. My mind has been elsewhere lately. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_


	5. Land

**Quick note: I'm so sorry I have not updated recently. Actually its been about 6-7 months. Maybe more. But I have had personal problems to deal with. Anyway here is chapter 5 and I really hope you enjoy.**

 **You can read now...**

 **Queensland, Australia**.

A sigh gives way from my mouth. We actually made it. I look out the window only to see a wide spread of ocean; it was beautiful. I have never seen anything like it. "Clarissa, where are we going?" I ask her.

"To Queensland, it's beautiful there, you'll see." Clarissa replied.

"Isn't that near from the Great Barrier Reef?" My heart started pounding with excitement. It has always been my dream to swim there!

"Yes, yes it is." She looked at me. I looked at her. Her eyes were bright blue. And her hair jet black. The daylight made her skin glow. I have only just noticed how beautiful she is.

"What is going to happen now Clarissa?"

"Well... I don't know, I suppose we will have to find somewhere to live, and then we will have to change our names and get sorted in jobs and school." School? I have heard of that on television. "I think you will like school, E. You will learn lots of things you never knew before." Then it hit me. I would have to change my name. It will no longer be Project E45.

 **2 hours later.**

I looked through the helicopter window. I could see birds flying above in the sky, circling the us. I could see dolphins and whales below in the ocean. Then I could see land. "Are we in Queensland Clarissa?" I ask curiously. She looks in my direction and smiles.

"Yep!" My face glows with happiness. It's hard to think I will no longer be a prisoner in a lab; but a citizen in the real world. We flew over a patch of grass in the middle of nowhere, where no one can see us, then Clarissa steadily lowered the helicopter. The winged machine landed with a thump. Clearly Clarissa didn't have much experience with a helicopter. I wearily stepped out of the helicopter and suddenly my feet were engulfed by overgrown grass. It was damp and moist, but felt incredible. I had a massive urge to roll around in the mass of grass, but I knew this would be a waste of time. I will have plenty of time mucking about once we have everything sorted. The only thing now is that i have no idea where we go from now...

"Clarissa, I've been thinking about names for us." I say. "Won't we have to change our names? I've been thinking about it a lot on our journey and I thought about the name Annie. You know, like from that movie?"

"E... I've got something better." Clarissa starts off. She shuffles over to the helicopter and pulls out a bag. She shoves her hand in the bag and draws out a file. A file? "How about your real name?"

"What? I don't have a real name, Clarissa." What could she mean? My real name? "I was born in the lab, my mother died giving birth to me..."

"They didn't tell you everything... neither did I" Clarissa's face turned blue. "Yes, your mother died, but not giving birth to you. They shot her in the head. I'm so sorry E. I couldn't save her. But she made me promise one thing. That one day I will tell you the name she gave to you, and that I would give you this note..." My face turned a different color than Clarissa's. I felt something inside of me that I haven't felt in a long time. Anger. And lots of it. My face turned red. And then I felt a massive stab in my heart. I didn't kill her. They did. I'm not mad at Clarissa. I understood. And the fact that she has kept this note the whole time. And this enormous secret and hid it from Doctor Ainsley, that made me more grateful for what she has done. To my mother and I. I put my hand out towards Clarissa as if I was begging for money. She placed the note in my hand. It was crumpled but well looked after. I open it and start to read.

 _Meriel,_

 _If you're reading this then Clarissa has kept her promise. There is so much you need to know but I am afraid I cannot tell you everything since my time is limited._

 _As you know, Meriel, you are special. You have gifts beyond logic. Your father was a professor in Marine Biology. He found a cell in a plant, in the deepest parts of the Pacific Ocean that could change its entire molecular structure. But of course he modified it. He made it so it didn't have to change the molecular structure, but still possessed the same properties. And he planted it in you before you even had a brain._

 _In the ultra-scan a few months later, he found that you were growing at an enhanced rate. He took bloods from me and found that my oxygen levels had increased, that was something to do with you. He admitted me into a specialized hospital; so I thought._

 _It was a lab deep underground in the middle of nowhere. He said this was for the best. They wanted to dissect me and take you out. But they couldn't. They actually could not pierce through my skin. It was like I had a force field around me, and I did. You. I knew when you were born they would no longer need me, so I want you to know. I love you Meriel! I always have. Don't ever forget that. And even though I'm gone, I'm still here with you._

 _Mom._

By the time I reached the bottom of the letter, I was drowning in my own tears. My mother wrote this, with her bare hands. And right now this is the closest I'm going to get to her. Somehow I managed to speak.

"Meriel." It has a nice ring to it. "I like it. Meriel it is." Clarissa gave me a huge hug but that was cut short by police sirens chanting at us from a mile away. "We have to go Clarissa, they're on to us!" I exclaimed. We both ran into the woodlands and just kept running. I didn't even notice how much my feet hurt until we stopped. I had blood running around my feet from where the brambles have punctured them.

I look around to see that we had entered a spacious part of the wood. There was a perfect circle on the ground. There were no tree's in this circle, neither grass. Just dry mud. "What is this place?" I ask Clarissa.

"I don't know E. But it looks like the perfect place for now. Quickly get some wood and place it in the center of the circle." She instructs. "We need to make a fire, It's getting pretty dark out."


End file.
